Swing
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: "What happened?" she asked. "I made a wrong swing and fell." He replied. "Swing?" she asked confused. "Uh… chopping the wood." "Chopping… are you a lumberjack?" she asked and the company of the man snorted.


Title: Swing

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki/ Records of Grancrest

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Doc." Called by the ginger haired, with glasses nurse, to the young blonde doctor in her office, "You got a patient that badly needs your help on his case." The nurse said, and handed her the clip board.

Looking through the information attached to the clip board, she stood and grew interested with the information of her patient, "Thanks Colleen."

"Any time, Doc Siluca." The nurse smiled and left.

Siluca walked through the hall way with her fashionable state; thigh length, v-neck sleeveless floral sundress under her white lab coat, pink stethoscope dangling around her neck and her hair neatly pinned to a bun, white heels taps every step she makes and every male nurse tend to turn and see her legs. Stopping by a private room to see the number if correct, she gave a gentle knock and heard a mellow yet male voice asking her to come in.

Entering she found her patient already comfortable and laid over the hospital bed, shirtless and his right shoulder was covered with cast, he was shirtless and only wearing a thick khaki cargo pants and his Caterpillar boots were neatly placed under his bed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I made a wrong swing and fell." He replied.

"Swing?" she asked confused.

"Uh… chopping the wood."

"Chopping… are you a lumberjack?" she asked and the company of the man snorted.

"Close, but I chop woods for a sport." He replied and she was confused even more.

"And why were you doing such dangerous sports in the first place?" putting her hand to her hip.

"I get paid? It's a competition…" he added.

"It's called Logger's sports, doctor." Cleared by a huge dirty blonde man, "But if you prefer Lumberjack sports it's also a name." he added.

"I see… so Theo Cornaro?" she asked.

"Yes that's me." He raised his left arm.

"We're going to get that to a surgery, it seemed you had fractured a bad one and we need to patch you up." She told, he gave a sad smile.

"My life is with you, doc." Giving his last reply, her nurses wheeled her patient after when his company signed some papers for his immediate surgery, and with her interest she named him Lumberjack to remember him since she has lots of patients and can't seem to remember some of them.

It did not take long when she was done with his surgery, now the poor athlete is in the recovery room, nurses giggling since he was slurring things at how pretty Siluca is while he was drugged, Siluca had to roll her eyes at him but liked the honest compliments, it wasn't suggestive but rather polite.

* * *

A week later, Siluca who has been seeing her patient for a week, went to check him for her daily rounds, his shoulder were sticking out with pins and a cast, his shoulder hurts and needed medication to ease the pain, "Rate the pain today, lumberjack?" she jest.

"Really? Lumberjack? That's not going to changes now is it, Angel?" he teased.

"Well, you're calling me that, so I had to have my own name for you." She blushed, both are alone in the room, "So rate?" she asked again.

"Earlier, I say nine out of ten but seeing you it's zero." He gave his playful smile while she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, if there's no pain then I'll leave." Turning her heel.

"Wai- OWWW!" he tried to move but it seemed he strained his shoulder, Siluca was quick to move and scolded him.

"Can you stay? I don't have anyone around." He told. "It's lonely." He looked down.

The room went quiet after she took her seat by the sofa provided in his private room, breaking silence she cleared her throat, "So what's this chopping wood sports?" she asked and he explained, however for better understanding he asked for her to get his phone by the table, telling her his passcode, he then told her to open his gallery which revealed recordings of his trainings from climbing logs and chopping the top, cutting a clean cut with a long saw, and chainsaw, chopping wood with an axe horizontally and vertically it was a sport racing the other to finish, or just a record time.

Siluca grew in interest over the sports, it seemed new to her yet it looked exciting, seeing Theo's upper body which was fit and the same time bulky with meat and muscle she presumed it was all in training – happily explaining more things to her they did not realize the time and a nurse came in to bring Theo his food, Siluca was obliged to feed him after he pouted and asked her politely, rolling her eyes she agreed.

It wasn't long when he went discharged, and it has been a month without contacting or seeing him after she referred him to a professional therapist who is close to her, she knows he's we cared off, "You miss him don't you?" teased by her friend who also works as a doctor.

"Oh please, Laura, Lumberjack and Siluca here were openly flirting whenever they are alone. Winked by the hospital director who joined them.

"Who is this Lumberjack, is he young? Cute? And oh my gosh, is he your boyfriend?!" the oldest lady in their group pressed to Siluca.

"I'd say, he's not that handsome as Lord Alexis, Mrs. Marrine's hubby, and not as charismatic as my husband Villar, although he is cute and charming, quite muscular too. But all in all he is charming in his own way, lady Eudokia." Giggled by the Director.

"Hi honey." Villar appeared and gave his wife a kiss.

"Hi, darling, how is your friend?" she asked.

"Upset and does not want to continue with his therapy, he told me and Alexis he'd quit." He cleared.

"He'd quit what?" she asked.

"Remember I told you he is the world champion among logger sports right? Well, after his bad injury he decided to retire for good, he told me that he'll just manage his father's Vineyards in Sistina.

"Wait logger sports?" Siluca grew interest.

"Oh you like the sports, Ms. Siluca?" she asked.

"One of my patient plays them and he broke his shoulder." Villar then thought.

"Does he happens to have the name Theo Cornaro?" with a sly smile, she slowly nodded her head, "Well, Theo has been the world chapion for years and after his accident he decided to quit."

"But he loves the sport!" she grew upset hearing it.

The ladies giggled, "Aww… Doc Siluca is so affected that her beloved Lumberjack is retiring." They teased and she blushed.

"Oh! So you're the one who referred the pinked haired Therapist to him?" Villar asked.

"Yes why?"

"Well, he refuses to do what she asks and now he just let himself chub-up at his home." He told, "Me, Alexis, Klute, Juzel, and Lassic are worried and wanted to help him, however you solved everything, say can you be his permanent doctor and therapist?" he asked with a bright smile.

"I bet Lumberjack would follow every words you say~" winked by Margaret.

* * *

Siluca Meletes ended up standing in front of a lake side mansion in Bulltava, the place looked wide and huge, however after ringing the doorbell, the said owner of the place went up bounding, no shirt, no shoes just his cargo pants, shoulder bounded with his cast and shoulder sling.

"Angel?" he smiled brightly, "Please come in!" and he guided her in. She awed at the place, "Have you had lunch already?" he asked and she shook her head, "Then come, let's get you food." And they went to his spacious yet well equipped kitchen.

Taking her place at the island counter, sitting on one of the offered swivel high chair, he skillfully tossed a pasta with his left hand and transferred it to a plate, offering it to her, "Thank you."

"So tell me, what's with the sudden visit?" asked by Theo.

"To be honest, your friends, Lord Villar and Lord Alexis bothered me in the office for a month so that I could convince you to heal your arm through therapy."

"Angel, I want to be honest… I'm scared that I might not make it again if I make another mistake, this is better than doing more damage."

"Then you are a coward, you are not that Lumberjack I saw on television who swings big and wins those gold cups and big heavy medals." She snarled.

He looked down and she can feel his sadness, "Listen, I'll be with you on your way, I'll help you heal, physically and in your confidence, you understand?" she asked.

"I'll try." He told and she nodded, although seeing his reaction he doesn't seem serious in his words however she knows how to change him in his views about recovering.

"Great, then I will expect your full cooperation and attention, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." He sighed.

"Promise me?" he was taken back but agreed nonetheless.

Without a day later as promised she went back in the morning dressed in her workout clothes, Siluca who is tired of waiting for her patient from his living room barged in to his room with a bucket full of ice, and dumped it over him, the poor man was startled and jumped awake.

"What in the world!" he gasped awake.

"Get up, we got a day ahead of us." He sighed and stepped out his bed. She met him in his living room, and she demanded for him to take his shirt off, seeing he's still in a cast, she urged him to sit and relax, putting some oil all over her palm she started to go through his fore arm and went up to his triceps and biceps, Theo sighed in content letting her massage him.

"We need to stretch your elbow so it would not go numb, and when you're better and the pins are off, we get to move your shoulders bit by bit."

"But it wouldn't work the same as it used to?" he sighed with his hopeless tone.

"Yes…" Siluca trailed off, "But proper care, we might get it to be as close to what it was before." She brightly smiled at him trying to cheer him on.

"I don't know…" he sighed again and just relaxed at her gentle yet relaxing touches.

It went on for months until she brought him for a surgery again, removing the pins, he was off the cast but still wearing a bandage from the surgery, Siluca went to visit him often and chat, they grew closer, and she cared for him, since she noticed there was no one who went to see him when he's at his home, and he lives alone, no maids and no helpers, except some other people who tends to his garden, pool, lake and other outdoor property.

Siluca finds herself sometimes spending the night at his place keeping him company, and he loved every bits of her concern for him.

Finally with the bandage off, he can slightly move his arm, however the pain of moving it made an impact to his psychology and now he is scared of moving them.

Siluca however tried to pry him, and bit by bit he finally moved it, they were close enough that both do not notice their touchy state, "I told you, try and move it up."

"I'm trying!" he sighed.

"Remember what I told you?" she asked.

"That I'm going to hate you when you're through with me?"

"Exactly, now easily move it so it would not go numb, and the same time stretch it, I swear I patched you good, now do you trust me?" she coaxed.

"I trust you, and I would not hate you." He told, trying to push himself.

"Good, now give me your hand?" she's trying to let his hand lift, using his shoulders to carry his whole arm, an exercise Siluca used to letting him touch her palm or reaching it with his hand.

Minutes took when he finally held her palm, a delighted smile plaster his face, "See you did it, now we got to do that more often." She told and massaged his palm, he sighed in content.

Another month came and she stayed at his place more, they talked comfortably, she got used to his antics, and see his progress, now he can swing his arm gently and on his way to recovery, "How do I do this?!" she pouted trying to swing his axe, trying to cut the small wood as practice.

"You'll break your hit, here." He then stood behind her, one hand on her hip, and the other guiding her arm, when you swing grip on it tighter, then use your hips and whole upper body to swing to it so you can cop it in one swing." He explained, and Siluca tried what he taught.

Chopping it in half she bounced in cheers and turned to hug him, arms around his neck which made the man smile at her, "Good job, Miss Lumberjack." He chuckled and she pouted.

Both gave soft and loving look at each other, locking their eyes, Theo leaned in and Siluca closed her eyes, it started with a peck, when it went dipper, she bit his lips which later on turned to passionate, her legs gave in but Theo's arms supported her, holding her hips and carried her, smacks of kisses and other squishing noises can only be heard when they broke off hearing a tiny mewl from the lake, turning their heads, it was a black drenched kitten shivering on top of a floating log, Siluca was about to shriek for help when Theo gently put her down the tree stomp where Siluca was practicing and went to jump the lake.

He managed to save the kitten however it was shivering, Siluca held it close while Theo's shirt made it warm. Heading in his mansion Siluca dialed a friend who then rushed to see the kitten, it is her veterinarian friend, seeing the kitten with a slight fever and a healthy one, they were given some note on how to care for it, "I think you should name him." Said Theo with a smile, left arm around her shoulder while both sat in his comfortable black leather couch.

"Really?" sparkles in her eyes.

"Really." He replied.

"Then, I want to name him Sir Balgary~" she hummed and petted the sleeping kitten.

"Cute…" Theo chuckled and petted the kitten as well.

Their relationship want clear yet, but they were comfortable with each other, Theo would steal kisses and touches while she doesn't mind, she loved his affections to her and he would occasionally send her gifts in her office which later received teasing from her peers.

They grew intimate, and their normal shaving sessions where she helps him clean up his face turned intimate, she would be pulled to sit over his marble sink, and he would stand between her legs, arms on each of her sides or palms over her waist, she would gently shave him and cut his hair, she grew comfortable with his affections and the same time touches.

* * *

"You don't mind we're going to take it for another level?" she asked and Theo was unsure however he trusts his beloved doctor.

"I don't mind, I trust you." He told.

"Great, so I brought Mr. Lassic and Moreno today, I asked what basic training or light ones we can use today for you to get back on track." Theo looked nervous but went along, "So right now, you're going to use that hammer to hit that tire, alright? The recoil from the rubber will help you ease your shoulder when hitting it and lifting it up." It was a good training indeed.

Theo started, however surprisingly there was no pain, Siluca healed him physiologically as well.

Every day they go through different physical training, which one included where Theo needs to pull a strong elastic band, a band that came from the inflatable part of the tire, and another where he needs to push a cart, and Siluca enjoyed that one since he asked her to hop in.

Theo wasn't scared of using his arms however he pulls restraints to it since he fears it would be broken again since it wasn't as it used to before.

"What's that?" Siluca looked at his water container, the contents looked like a fruity smoothie that she loves.

"Oh, this?" holding it up, "It's my protein smoothie." He pointed and she bit her lip wanting to taste it but too shy to ask, Theo chuckled and offered, "Want to taste it?" with that offer her eyes sparkled and nodded.

Theo held the huge container for her and she tasted it, Siluca squealed loving the taste which surprised Theo, he chuckled and let her have some more. "I'll make you one tomorrow before you leave for your office." Kissing her temple.

Their relationship wasn't quite clear but he is open over his love and affections to her - she cheered knowing she'll have more of his smoothies.

The morning later, Siluca went to see Theo first before heading to her office, all dressed in her usual cute thigh length dresses and heels, Theo smiled at her and greeted her good morning with a kiss, she blushes and bit her lip not hating his affections.

The kitten bounded to her with mewls as if he was telling her he missed her, Siluca crouched to pick him up and put him to her chest and gave the kitten kisses and scratches, "Ms. Priscilla is going to substitute me today, I got a scheduled surgery and I can't tend to your therapy." With that said Theo looked down and sad, she sighed and put her hand to his side feeling the side of his sculpted abdomen, "Just for today, promise me, you'll do all what she says to you and train with Lassic, Moreno, Lucas and Grasik?" she asked and he pouted.

"Okay, but will you be here in the afternoon?"

"I'll try to finish work by then, don't be such a baby and do it for me, okay?" she told and he leaned in to give her a kiss nodding after.

And true to his words he did all what she asked but not the same enthusiasm as he does when she's around, still he did all the training exercises and went for a run with his training crew.

Meanwhile, "You showed your real self?" asked by the surgeon-doctor's bestfriend, "I mean you're supposed to do that after you're married for five years!" she faced palm.

"Well, I think I should, if he really likes me then he'll learn to love me for who I am. I know we jumped in to things already but we're still not clear to our relationship, though from what he is showing he doesn't mind what I am, I tend to be mean to him at times but he doesn't mind." Siluca argued back.

"Siluca has a point there, Laura." Replied by Margaret, "I showed how sassy I am to Villar and now we're married."

"See…" Siluca argued back.

"Though, did he finally pop the question?" Eudokia asked and Siluca sighed.

"No…" she trailed off and they gasped, Margaret's phone started to ring and went to the corner to answer, shortly she came back with a playful grin.

"C'mon ladies, let's head back to the office~" she hummed and they all went there.

The tree lady doctors just finished their rounds and Siluca looked tired, while Laura spoke with the nurses, the other lady doctors discussed some of their patient's cases, while they were joined by Marrine who was finally out after long hours of complex surgery of her patient.

Suddenly all heads turned when they heard guitar strums and men singing, Siluca's eyes went wide seeing Theo with Villar, Alexis, and Klute, who were all sporting a wide grin off their faces, and darting it to their friend who's already lost to a certain lady doctor's world.

Hands full of gifts, one hand has a huge beautiful expensive bouquet and the other a huge box of chocolate cake that looked expensive, Laura was the first to jump and took the cake, "Oh my gosh! Is this for us?" she joked and Helga playfully hit her with the clip board, the others laughed, while Theo chuckled nodding.

He then handed Siluca the flowers and the other bit her lip blushing, "This guys gave me a proper talking…" he whispered, "They hit me because I didn't ask you out." With that said Villar threw him what he was holding. "So… I know we're both on that stage of a relationship but I wasn't clear about my words to you." He told, the nurses gathered and started squealing, she gasped when Theo kneeled and opened a big black velvet box, opening, it was a beautiful gold necklace, with a diamond pendant, "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and Siluca had to cover her mouth from the surprise.

It was funny when the boys heard their whimper and Laura spoke, "You know you had to give the dude his answer right? Now give that kisses and hugs some justice lady." She told while stuffing her face with the cake, "Gosh! This cake is divine! Where did you buy this?" she told and ate, Siluca blushed at what she said when.

"You're just bitter." With that said Margaret, Eudokia and Marrine lost it and laughed.

Siluca said yes and Theo pulled her for a kiss which ended up with cheers, "Guys, shut up, patients are resting!" shouted by Laura and Marrine shut her with words, "Bitter Single."

* * *

It was the weekend and Siluca stays with Theo on those days, waking up beside him she poked his sleeping face which she finds cute, kissing his nose she giggled since he just pulled her close to him, "Wake up~ time for your run~" she told.

Theo asked for few more minutes but Siluca wasn't having it so she called for their kitten and put the fluffy baby to his face who then hissed and started to scratch his human father, they went awake with a pout and Siluca tended to his scratches.

He made breakfast for both of them, and as promised he made her a share of smoothies, going through their run while Siluca ride his mountain bike, when they arrived to Theo's training area, they found the place changed to its original form, logs were placed to their respective spots, with the tools needed for them.

"What's with all these?" he asked.

"Doc, gave us the big okay and with your therapy, it has been almost a year, Theo. I think you can get out that hole now and start with your actual training." Lassic pointed,

"Try it out, Theo." Said by Moreno pointing at the long saw, Lucas pulled out his timer and Theo went to the long saw, palms touching the edge of the log, and when Lucas called go Theo started to pull and push the saw, Siluca looked worriedly but he seemed to be pushing and not in pain.

Finally cutting his first clean straight piece for the year, Siluca cheered hugging him, Theo was over the moon that he can do what he loves again, Siluca urged him with the axe and he tried almost everything again, slight pain in some areas, but Siluca soothed him, "Seeing you've been out for a season, we need to bulk you up with shoulder muscles to cover that injury." Spoke by Lassic, "And considering you have been out for the season, you are no longer qualified for the main event, so you need to be in the qualifiers, we're starting in the bottom." He added.

"And what better way to do it is in Sistina." Told by his best friend Juzel.

"If I was in the bottom and went up my way, I know I can do it again." Replied Theo.

"We don't know what you fed to this guy but, please continue feeding him." Joked Moreno to Siluca who blushed.

Theo went in to training and the sports writers who sensed his comeback, started articles, many in the industry bet that he would not comeback because of such injury however there he is defying the odds, and the doctor and therapist that was responsible is receiving calls and demands for her, however she declined all of it and decided to stay with her beloved man and be his personal trainer and therapist.

Now Theo is gearing up for his qualifiers in Sistina and Siluca is in her office doing check-ups, however Siluca becoming famous after helping the champion athlete back to his game again she has been bothered by media asking for her presence in an interview and she graced one journalist to do it.

While in the middle of the interview in her office, Theo barged in with a playful grin and went in, another gift he brought and hidden on his back, the journalist was amused and the same time interested when Theo brought out the jersey shirt and showed her the back of it, it was in her size with a name, "Mrs. Lumberjack" written, the journalist gasped seeing it, and Theo laughed at Siluca's reaction with the shirt.

She pouted and playfully hit him, "How'd you know my size?" she asked trying to fit it.

"From all the activities we do of course I do." He teased her making the third person in the room gasp louder.

"That was a bad question I made." She pouted and he chuckled.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I love it!" and jumped on him, Theo kissed her temple.

"Glad you do because you're coming with me and the guys tomorrow in Sistina." With that said she looked shocked, "And I wouldn't take no, love… I want you to be there, please." He told.

"Of course I will." The poor journalist was ignored and just watched the couple kiss like she wasn't there watching, heading home, Siluca finally moved in with him, she helped him clean up, with his stubbles forgotten, she decided it's time for him to have another clean shave, Theo pulled her to sit over their bathroom sink and stand between her legs while she cleans him up, it is something they had been doing while his shoulder was still in a cast and a sling, now his shoulder is supported by an elastic brace.

As said Theo and his company went to Sistina, Siluca coming along, wearing the same jersey as Theo, his home country's flag and the same time his own company logo and his sponsors, his first event was the spring board chop which he dominated, Siluca was shouting aggressively which amused Theo's manager and the same time trainer.

Everyone in the competition is intimidated at Theo's new appearance as he bulked up for the competition, and his fans had been wondering what is his relationship with the lady who had been aggressively cheering for him.

And after the games, Theo won the competition, after the awarding Theo has been pulled for an interview however he refused to let go of his personal doctor and lover, he revealed in national television the person behind his comeback and his inspiration.

On their way out there was a lady in braided hair stood in front of Theo and Siluca, "Rebecca?" upon hearing the name from Theo Siluca already knew who she is since he opened up to her about his ex.

Siluca felt a little jealous but remembering she and Theo were not intimate like they do, never kissed nor held hands with Rebecca, Siluca however were passed that stage with him and they are now in much more intimate relationship.

Siluca held Theo's hand however Theo pulled his hand from her and put his arm around Siluca protectively and to assure her about his affections, Theo declined Rebecca and Siluca snarled, you weren't there when he was in his darkest times, I was there to pull him from it." Siluca glared.

"She never gave up on me, Rebecca." Theo's last words, he then pulled Siluca to him and went to their trailer, they were followed by Juzel and Moreno.

* * *

Theo getting back to his new season, it wasn't a surprise when he won again, his shoulder as he said might not be the same, but there was Siluca to assure him that if he swings right he will be fine, "Kya! Stop!" she laughed while he stood behind her and held her by her sides, "Seriously, I might hit you!" she told while she tries to chop the same thickness of wood Theo practices.

"You're gaining lady muscles now~" he teased and kisses her neck, "It's getting firm too~" he squeezed and she continued to laugh from the tickling.

"Meow!" their cat called while he rolled on the grass and enjoyed the sun, Theo and Siluca decided to finally settle in his place in Bulltava where it is near her work in Altirk, the place has beautiful scenery of forest and lake, Theo decided to build a cabin beside the lake where they love to stay, their cat Sir Balgary who grew to be a spoiled one, freely roams around his human parent's property.

And Siluca who has been busy with her work in the hospital, often receives cute gifts from her loving boyfriend, and because she started calling him lumberjack after they met and started dating, her peers now started to call her Mrs. Lumberjack as a joke.

Her office table donned a framed photo of her, Theo and their furry child which reminded her of her new home and inspiration to work harder everyday.

"Siluca?" she turned to him – both now sitting over the log garden set that Theo had made for them, to her shock he kneeled, "It has been a year after we started dating, and it's our anniversary, Siluca, I love you and I always remind you about it, I know things went quick for us but I know you are aware of my efforts for us, Siluca, will you marry me?" with that said he pulled out another black velvet box, and revealed a white gold ring bad with diamonds around, it matches the golden necklace he had given her as his proposal gift a year ago.

Siluca nodded with her tears falling, Theo pulled out the ring with silly smile plastered over his face, inserting her the ring he stood and pulled her to him, he leaned in and kissed her deeply, "I love you so much." She croaked and repeatedly pecked his lips which he returned.

"Not as much as I love you, thank you for not giving up on me." He told and pulled her to his lap and shared another kiss.

~END~

* * *

A/N: This came from the idea where Theo is skilled on handling axes, this is whimsical I'm sorry.


End file.
